


I'll Be There

by thefourstarball



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canon Trans Character, F/M, Kissing, Mentions of Turles, Tags May Change, Violence, first fanfic I'm ever posting, mentions of Frieza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourstarball/pseuds/thefourstarball
Summary: The Z fighters suddenly sense a strong, unfamiliar power level. They go to see the source. Will this be a new threat to Earth? Or could this mysterious person be a new Z fighter?





	1. A Girl?

**Author's Note:**

> Gohan and OC are 16 in this fanfic. I've never written a DB fanfic before. Might be a little OOC for some characters. My first try. Please be gentle. Constructive criticism is welcome

It had been five years since the Cell Games. All killed were brought back, curtsy of Shenron. Trunks had gone back to his timeline and defeated the Androids. Unfortunately, his mother was very sick and weak, so she died only days later. Because of this, Trunks decided to stay in the new timeline. Goku had gone back home with his wife and child. The Earth had gained peace at last.  
The music thumped loudly throughout Capsule Corporation. Five years and no enemies, surely this was worth a party! Or at least that's the reasoning Bulma used. Regardless the reason, there was a party at Capsule Corp.  
If one were to look inside one of the many windows, they would see a rather large group of friends standing in the room.  
Bulma, ChiChi, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, future Trunks, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien and Chiaotzu all stood in a circle, talking, while off to the other side of the room kid Trunks and Goten danced along to the music.  
"I can't believe it's been five years!" Bulma exclaimed  
"I can't believe my baby is 16," ChiChi said as she smiled over at Gohan  
"I STILL can't believe I beat him," Gohan added in.  
"I can't believe anything that happened on that battle field," Yamcha joked lightheartedly.  
The group shared a small laugh at the mention of the events of the Cell Games.  
"I'm just glad everything is calm. No more monsters," sighed Krillin, relieved.  
"Mm, yeah." Bulma checked her watch and walked over to the speakers. "Alright boys, music time is over," she said as she turned it off.  
"Awww," the two children whined in protest.  
"Hey, there's some leftover cookies in the kitchen," the blue-haired genius whispered.  
The two boys smiled at each other and ran down the hallway to the cookies.  
Bulma smiled and turned back to her friends. "Anyways, I agree Krillin, I'm glad to re-" she was cut off by the front door banging against the wall as the whole group minus ChiChi and herself rushed out onto the lawn.  
The two mothers looked at each other before following the mens' lead.  
Outside, the Z fighters stood on the grass, looking off towards the east. No one said anything for a moment, as the warriors glared into the air.  
After a thick silence, "I don't recognize it," Tien stated.  
"Me either," Chiaotzu agreed, shaking his head.  
A mumble of agreement went through the other seven.  
"What?" ChiChi said in a panicked tone, running up behind her husband. "Recognize what? What don't you recognize?"  
"Hm," was her answer. "A power level. A few, actually. Rather high. Defiantly worth checking out," Vegeta glanced alongside his companions.  
"Father's right!" The lavender haired hybrid nodded.  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Goku shouted, blasting off into the direction of the energy signals, the others following close behind.  
Nothing was said on the flight over, nothing NEEDED to be said. They all knew this could very well be a new threat to Earth. They all knew to have their guards up.  
They landed in the back of their city. No one lived back here, it was deserted due to the area practically being ruins because of the events over its years.  
A few steps around the corner and they would be face to face with the source of that energy. On their way over, the smaller energies had disappeared, leaving only the largest one.  
The men stood for a moment, preparing themselves silently, before taking those steps around the corner and meeting the presence with nineteen eyes hard and glaring straight forward.  
There, only about four feet away from them, stood a girl.  
She had black hair that brushed only slightly passed her shoulders. Her skin had a light brown tint to it- a tan, obviously. She wore an old, raggedy black tank top, and baggy, equal gold and raggedy blue jeans, if the wholes all over them were any indicator.  
Her left arm hung loosely at her side, while her other was extended at full length. There, clenched in her first, was some type of being any of the nine had ever seen. It was a purple being, skin scaly almost like a snakes, head in the shape of a raindrop. Its limbs hung limply, its eyes closed and head leaned back. Many identical copies of the creature laid around the girl's feet. Her hand was clenched around the unidentified beings neck, orange blood still running from the torn flesh down her arm.  
She had been standing with her left side to the group, head tilted slightly sideways, looking at the monster she held.  
She suddenly dropped the corpse, and retracted her arm. Her head luxuriously turned to face toward, her feet turning at the same pace to face her guests.  
She stared at them, emerald green eyes holding no emotion. Her thin, rosy pink lips were in a casual frown. On her left cheek, there was a deep, jagged scar. Freckles were bunched all around her nose, some streaming across her cheeks, around her eyes and down her neck to her shoulders. Her eyebrows had a little curl on the ends.  
A chill went through the Earth's defenders. The gaze of this girl had not even the slightest trace of emotion.  
After nothing but staring for about three minutes, her eyes widened a little, a smile pulling the corners of her lips.  
"Well!" She exclaimed in a voice, slight deep for a girl's. "I didn't think I'd have to go through TWO pathetic group of fighters today."  
When she spoke, it was noticeable that she had perfectly white, straight teeth.  
A growl left Vegeta's throat. "Just what the hell do you think you're talking about!"  
The mysterious girl laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt your ego?" She gave him a mockingly sad look.  
Vegeta stepped toward but was stopped when Goku's hand landed on his chest. "Stop, Vegeta," he warned. "She's not exactly a normal girl."  
"What was your first clue Kakarot?!" The prince snapped back  
"Enough!" Piccolo yelled. "We have a bigger issue right now!"  
"Bigger issue?" The girl cut in. "What's that, the fact that you're all gonna die virgins?" She snickered  
Goku and Trunks grabbed Vegeta by the arms to hold him back. All eyes were glaring at the girl, but it seemed to have no effect on her.  
"Why did you kill these things?" Yamcha demanded, hand gesturing to the dead bodies all over the ground.  
"Because, they attacked me," she responded simply.  
"Why should be believe you?" Trunks accused.  
"Whose to say you didn't kill them all out of boredom?" Gohan followed up with his own accusation.  
She chuckled. "Oh, sweetheart," she said in a light tone. "If I was bored, this whole city would be ruins!"  
"Alright that's enough!" Krillin shouted.  
"What's that? You're so weak, it's spreading to me, staring with my ears." She said, raising an eyebrow and cupping a hand behind her ear, tilting her head.  
"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" Vegeta shouted, bursting into super Saiyan and flying at her.  
She smirked, and ducked under his punch, sending her foot into his stomach, sending him flying back into a building.  
"Vegeta!" Several voices cried, along with "Father!" from Trunks.  
The other eight wasted no time in coming at her.  
She smiled and phased out of their sight, just as Vegeta came to join the others.  
"Where did she go?!" The tiny physic wondered out loud.  
"Behind you," was his answer, as he was instantly blasted away from Tien.  
"Chiaotzu!!!!!" The three-eyed man yelled.  
"Don't worry, you'll see him soon," was heard from above.  
"Wha-" Tien started, but was unable to finish as he was suddenly thrown into the same direction as his friend.  
"Split up!" Piccolo shouted.  
The others obeyed him and were soon scattered all about the ruins.  
Yamcha and Krillin stayed together, knowing they were no match for the girl on their own. A slight breeze to Yamcha's left caused him to whip around, and in a speed so fast that light itself would be jealous, Krillin as slammed into his back, and the two smashed into the ground, unconscious.  
Silence fell over the battlefield, the remaining five knowing not to speak and risk revealing their location.  
Out of nowhere, a shrill, high pitched scream came from Piccolo's area. The four Saiyans wasted no time getting to the Namekian. When they arrived, the girl floated twenty feet away from him, a bloody burn on her left shoulder, clearly from a ki blast. The four settled to the ground, standing next to the caped man.  
The girl floated to the ground slowly, and came toward, reducing the distance between her and the five to three feet.  
She smirked at them. "Okay. Fair game. One hit for four friends. Sounds alright," she shrugged, and narrowed her eyes, "You're still gonna die."  
Piccolo smirked and shook his head. As if on cue, Goku and the two hybrids burst into super Saiyan.  
She looked on, completely unfazed be the transformations. "Okay, they're blond now. And?"  
"And that means YOU'RE gonna die," Trunks snapped, real eyes boring a hole into her.  
"Really?" Her smirk returned. "Let's test that theory, shall we?"  
In the same speed as was used on Yamcha and Krillin, the young girl flew up to Piccolo, planted her fists deep into his abdomen, sending him sailing back into the next six buildings behind him.  
Just as quick, she was back to her spot three feet before the golden-haired fighters.  
"And now we've just got the blondies left," she rolled her shoulders back casually.  
When she looked up, she was a little taken back by there being no change in the way they looked at her. "Uh... wha.... what?" She stuttered. "You're not... I just... your friend, he....."  
Her smirk was mirrored back at her, times four.  
"You think we didn't see that?" Trunks asked, sounding amused.  
She stared at them, eyes wide. [They couldn't have seen!!! That was my top speed!!].  
She realized she had been staring for a minute now, and so she shook her head, clearing it of all thoughts of fear, and raised her own power. "Alight. You wanna play rough? Then fine. Just don't go crying to mommy when you loose!" She hissed  
After waiting a few seconds for a response and getting none, she dashed forward at top speed.  
She struggled quiet a bit with blocking the older Saiyans, despite the fact that she'd never admit it.  
She broke away from them for a second but immediately ducked to dodge Trunks' kick. She flew forward, leaving behind those three and went for the youngest. As she was flying forward to punch him in the jaw, she froze.  
He... he was so CUTE!  
How could she have not noticed this before?! His full lips, his perfect cheekbones, up to his almond shaped eyes. And the sharp angle of his jawline!  
This kid was.... he was a-  
Her thoughts were cut off there as she was hit hard in the back of the head. She smashed face first into the ground, but continued plummeting downwards from the force of the hit. By the time she was done, she was in a twenty feet crater.  
She laid there motionless for a minute, and then slowly curled her fingers. [How could I let myself get distracted like that?!] she scolded herself mentally.  
She gingerly stood and turned, climbing up the side, not having enough energy to fly.  
As soon as she was halfway out of the crater, she was grabbed by her hair.  
She screamed in protest, but that did nothing to ease the fingers in her hair. She found herself being thrown against something hard, and felt things clasp around her wrists and ankles. She slowly opened her eyes and noted she was against a building, being held there by ki bracelets.  
She heard someone clear their throat and turned her face forward.  
In front of her were all nine men. The injured ones were passing a brown bag between them, each pulling something from it and eating it, becoming fully healed immediately. Soon, they were all at pull strength and were glaring full force at her.  
She blinked and stared at them. "You gonna question me or something?"  
"Damn right," Trunks simply responded.  
She sighed in defeat. "Go ahead."  
"Who are you?" was fast to come from Tien.  
Her gaze shifted away from the ones on her, instead resting on the broken remains of what used to be a courthouse.  
"Who. Are. You?" Goku repeated in a more stern voice.  
Anger flooded her being and she snapped her eyes back up to them. "And why should I tell you?!" She demanded  
A hand was around her neck before she could even blink.  
"WHO ARE YOU?!" Goku shouted at her, squeezing his hold on her throat.  
She squirmed against her bonds, gasping for breath despite knowing her attempts would fail.  
She began to panic. She really was going to die. This was it, no more life for her.  
In her fear, her tail wrestled its way out of her jeans, whipping around uncontrollably.  
A surprised gasp and the crushing grip on her windpipe was gone. Goku jumped back, looking at her tail with just a hint of fear in his eyes. A quick glance confirmed the others had the same reaction.  
She smiled to herself. She raised her power to the max and pulled her arms and legs free of their restrains.  
She smiled wider to herself and flew back into the air, away from the group of warriors.  
Noticing they were too shocked by her tail to react, she turned around and waved it at them. "See you later, idiots!" She shouted, flying off into the sky, out of sight.


	2. You Again?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days later, the Z fighters feel a familiar power level

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is SO late I'm sorry, I had this written but I was really busy. Thank you for all the hits though! Sorry for any OOC characters and/or errors in spelling or anything. Enjoy this chapter

It was three days ago that the Z fighters encountered the mysterious girl, and there had been no trace of her since. They broke the news to the others and everyone had a sort of on-edge feel to them. No one knew what this girl was: a new threat? She had to be. Why else would she act so violently towards the Earth's saviors?  
But they hadn't sensed her energy since that day, so they carried on with their normal lives with a bit more caution.  
It was a normal day for everyone. Gohan and Goku were out fishing with Krillin, Piccolo not-so secretly watching over the teenage boy, Tien and Chiaotzu working at their farm, Yamcha working as a bodyguard, ChiChi at home schooling Goten, Vegeta and young Trunks training in the GR, Bulma and her future son discussing problems in their company.  
Then, just as suddenly as a few days prior, a large power level burst up.  
The warriors reacted immediately, not saying anything to the two women or children, speeding off towards the source of the energy, already having a good idea who it is.  
They met up along the way, arriving at the same time. When their feet hit the ground, they frantically searched for the girl. However, the first thing that crossed their natural senses was a loud boom, and a mountain collapsing to rubble.  
The Z fighters were there nearly instantly, greeted with the sight of the girl they encountered three days ago, with her back facing them. Her arm was stretched out, palm extended out flat towards the pile of boulders that once was a mountain. Her tail was waving around freely, allowing the nine to see it was real, and not some trick to scare off anyone that tries to fight her.  
A sigh from the girl was the first thing to break the silence.  
"Well," she stretched her arms above her head and her power faded down to that of a normal human. "That's good for now."  
As she turned around, she saw the fighters standing a few yards behind her.  
She made a noise of surprised and took a step back, but quickly recovered with a glare.  
She growled. "What do you want?!"  
Her tail curled around her waist tightly- a sign that she felt threatened.  
None of the men responded for a minute, until Piccolo decided the silence lasted long enough. "Your tail. It's... it's real," his deep voice stated.  
"Wha- of COURSE it's real!!!" She yelled.  
"That means you're a Saiyan," Krillin concluded.  
The girl snorted. "Your point?" She rolled her eyes. "Are you here to fight or to talk?" She raised her power level, the air around her starting to blow hard towards the fighters, the ground by her feet starting to crumble.  
She reached her arm out at full length and her hand begun to glow as she summoned a ki blast.  
"I'm through playing games, if you won't leave me alone I'll MAKE you!"  
Just as she started to fire the energy beam, Goku grabbed her wrist, turning it up so the blast went high into the sky, hurting nothing.  
She watched blankly as her attack disappeared into the sky, then turned her eyes to the man gripping her wrist.  
"What... are... you... doing?!" She demanded through her teeth, desperately trying to free herself from the warrior's grip.  
"Stop trying to fight me. We both know you can't win," he said with a small frown on his face.  
She glared at him. "How do you know? Maybe I was just taken back by your stupid transformation or whatever that was!"  
A deep chuckle was heard from behind Goku as Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo and Trunks came to his sides.  
"That transformation is us ascending to super Saiyan," Vegeta explained.  
"Wait.... what?" The girl blinked, tilting her head to the side in confusion. "When you all turned blond? That's what?"  
"That's a super Saiyan," Trunks answered. "You basically have to risk an emotional breakdown to achieve it."  
Gohan laughed and nodded. "Yeah. Both forms of it."  
She stared at the four Saiyans, eyes about to pop out of her head. "Super...... Saiyan?" She swallowed.  
"You... you're..... Saiyans, too?"  
Goku gave her a small grin. "Yep! I'm Goku, this is Vegeta," he gestured to the prince. "We're full bloods. He used to be the prince of our race." He leaned over a little more and pointed to Gohan. "That's my son, Gohan. And that's Vegeta's son, Trunks, but he's from the future so he's older than he should be. Little Trunks is six, and my other son Goten is five."  
He let the girl's wrist go and put his hand on Piccolo's shoulder. "This is Piccolo. He's a Namekian. He may look tough, but he's a big softy!" He laughed.  
"Hey!" Piccolo yelled at him, blushing slightly. "You have a good kid, okay?" He grumbled.  
Goku laughed again and turned back to the other four standing back where they started. "Come here guys. It's okay, I don't think she'll try to hurt us again."  
The humans shared a look, stepping up to join their alien friends.  
"This is Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Krillin," Goku pointed to each one as he introduced them. "They're humans."  
The girl nodded. "Um... nice to meet you, I guess."  
Gohan took a step towards her. "What about you? What's your name? You didn't exactly answer us last time." He said with a small smile.  
"Oh!" She blushed as she remembered the end of their last encounter. "I'm... I'm sorry about that... I uh, I thought you were there to kill me like those other guys..."  
The ex-baseball player gave a tiny grin. "Don't mention it. We all became friends trying to kill each other."  
She raised an eyebrow for a minute but then dropped it, looking across the whole group. "Lima. My name's Lima."  
"How old are you?" Trunks looked over her, head to toe, trying to determine her age.  
"I'm sixteen."  
"Really?" The purple haired man looked up at her face. "Funny. That's how old Gohan is."  
"It is?" She turned to look at Gohan.  
The teenage boy nodded. "Yeah! This is so cool. I finally know someone my age. We can do all kinds of teenage stuff."  
"Heh, yeah. I've ever met anyone else my age, either..." she looked down.  
"Hey, Lima?" Tien asked.  
"Huh?" She looked up at the three-eyed man.  
"Do you have a house? Those clothes look pretty old."  
"What? Oh yeah! I have a house," she nodded.  
"Where is it?" Chiaotzu asked down from Tien's shoulder.  
Lima pointed towards the east. "A little bit over there. It only takes two or three minutes to fly here."  
"Can we go see? You don't seem like a bad kid at all," Krillin laughed quietly. "Don't want you living in a dump or anything."  
"Uh.. yeah. Sure. Just um. Follow me I guess." She turned towards her house and blasted off, followed closely behind by the Z fighters.  
[Oh man,] she thought. [What will they think? What will they do? How will I explain if they find out?]  
She felt a small rush of wind to her left side and turned her head.  
Gohan flew at her side. He looked over, gave her a smile, and turned his head back in front of him.  
Lima turned her head back to the direction she was flying in, cheeks burning. Jeez! Why did this boy have to be so cute!


	3. You Live Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lima has a house, sure! But are the others going to like what they see?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't get this one proof read yet so let me know if there's any misspellings or anything!! I'm aiming to have chapter 4 up by next Friday.

Shortly, the group came across a small building standing alone in a wide field of grass, all shades green, brown, and mixes of the two.  
"Here we are," the tailed Saiyan announced as she landed in front of it.  
Gohan landed beside her and looked at her house, the adults doing the same behind them.  
From the outside, it was visible that the front door barley held on, the windows were shattered and muddy, and the whole place looked as if it would collapse at any given second.  
A beat of silence passed over the home's only occupant and her guests, as she turned and smiled at them lightly.  
"Why don't you, uh, come inside?" She offered, phrased as more of a question. She obviously hasn't had people come to her house before, at least not in a very long time.  
Gohan was the first to react, blinking and turning his gaze away from the building, giving her a warm smile. "That sounds great. Thanks, Lima."  
Lima'a cheeks burned bright red at his smile, and she quickly turned her head away from him and started to the door. "Um. No problem. I, uh. I owe you for not killing me. Both times. Heh."  
As she grabbed the doorknob and pulled the wooden door open, it made a loud, obnoxious creaking noise, and fell towards her a little, the top hinge having given away.  
She caught it effortlessly and pushed it back, keeping her hand there and stepping aside for the others to enter.  
The teenaged super Saiyan turned halfway and gave his father a concerned looking frown, and then a look that says "should we say something?"  
His father returned his frown and gestured to the others. "Come on guys, she's waiting."  
The warriors slowly began to walk over to the building's entrance.  
Gohan was the first to go inside. As he was walking past the other teen, he gave her arm a small, reassuring squeeze, and went in.  
Lima's breath caught as she felt the hand on her arm, but let it go in a relived sigh when it squeezed.  
She gave the adults another smile as they walked in, going after them and closing the door behind herself.  
The inside was even worse than the outside.  
The walls had streaks of mud running down them. The carpet on the floor was torn in some places, the entire thing being caked in dirt. The furniture was dirty and punctured, springs sticking out and bits of cushion having fallen over the rest of it. The only light was that of the sun, coming through the windows.  
There was a dusty bookshelf that was only about two feet tall, stuffed to its maximum capacity with books.  
On the very top was a single, framed picture. In the picture, it was a young woman with green eyes and long, brown hair, smiling wide as she held a small, black haired green eyed boy in her arms. Next to her was a man, turned away completely from the camera. The only thing visible about him was his wild black hair.  
Yamcha pointed to the picture. "Hey, Lima, who's this?"  
"Huh?" She turned and looked at what the ex-bandit was referring to. "Oh! That's my parents and my, uh, twin brother, um. Lattuce."  
Krillin blinked and looked at her. "But if he's your twin... where are you in this picture?"  
Lima's eyes went wide and she looked down at the ground. "It's... it's nothing, really. Just... just forget you saw that okay?"  
Chiaotzu tilted his head to the side. "Did something happen to him? What about your parents? Did something happen to them too?"  
She looked up at him perched on Tien's shoulder. "I guess you could say that."  
"You mean you're all by yourself out here?" Trunks looked around the broken and dirty room.  
She sighed. "Yeah."  
"For how long?" Tien asked, a deep frown falling over his face.  
"Uh.." her eyes rolled up to the ceiling as she thought for a moment. "Ten years."  
"Ten years?!" A wave of voices exclaimed back at her.  
"You've been on your own since you were six?" Piccolo asked.  
"That's right," she replied, glancing up at his face.  
"That's why your clothes look so old," Yamcha concluded.  
She nodded, looking down at the dirt-covered floor.  
Gohan looked at the girl next to him, gaze turning up to his father's. "Dad, we can't just let her live here like this."  
"H-huh?!" Her head shot up, gaze flying back in forth between the Z fighters.  
"He's right, Goku. No one should live like this, especially not a kid!" The time traveler agreed.  
The prince looked at his son. "What CAN we do? Let her live with one of us?"  
"That's a great idea! She can stay with us!" Gohan smiled, grabbing her hand.  
Lima's face flushed. "Wh-what? No, I-I can't, I'm, I'm fine here, really!"  
The other teen gave her a frown and squeezed her hand. "Lima, look at this place. It's barley standing up anymore. It's so dirty I can barley see the actual floor! There's no power here, the windows are all shattered. How do you eat without power?"  
She sighed through her nose and looked up at him, squeezing his hand back. "To be honest? It's... it's been about a week since I have."  
Gohan's eyes went wide and he looked at his dad. "Do you think Mom would be okay with it?"  
Goku looked at the two teens for a minute. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind. At least not for a few days." He stepped forward and placed his hand on the girl's tan shoulder.  
"Listen. You're gonna come stay with us, okay?" He smiled warmly and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "So if there's anything you want to keep, go grab it, okay?"  
Her green eyes tripled in size as she looked up at him. She nodded and reached out, grabbing the framed picture of her family.  
"This is it."  
He nodded and lifted his hand to his face, pressing his middle and forefinger to his forehead. "Grab on, everyone."  
The others placed a hand on their leader, grabbing onto his shirt lightly.  
Lima blinked as she looked at them, slowly reaching her arm around and pressing her hand to Goku's side, digging her fingers into the surrounding fabric.  
A second later, they were in a completely different area, with trees and grass all around them, a small home shaped like a half sphere sitting in the ground in front of them.  
"W-what?!" The teenaged girl whipped her head around. "Where are we?! How did we get here so fast?!"  
Goku laughed and patted her on the back. "It's called instant transmission. It lets me go anywhere I want just like that."  
His son smiled and grabbed onto Lima's hand. "Come on, let's introduce you to Mom!" He pulled her to his home and opened the door.  
"Mom! I brought a friend that I want you to meet!"  
"Friend?" The younger girl whispered to him.  
"Yeah, we're friends! You're one of the Z fighters now, Lima!"  
The rest of the group had walked up behind them by now. Vegeta smirked and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Weather you like it or not. And don't try to get out of it, because it won't work, they'll forgive anything as long as they like you."  
Piccolo snorted. "That includes murder attempts."  
Gohan smiled wider and pulled her inside. "Mom!" He shouted.  
"What is it, Gohan?" ChiChi stepped out from the back of the house. "Oh!" Her eyes went wide as she saw the girl next to him. "You brought a girl?!"  
Her son nodded. "Her name is Lima. We brought her here because she was living all by herself in a really old house."  
"Oh, you poor thing." She walked up towards the girl and examined her clothes. "I can't imagine what it must've been like. Why don't you come back here for a minute, I think I have something that you can wear for now. Are these the only clothes you have?"  
She nodded at the older woman, clutching the picture tighter in her hand.  
"Oh dear. We'll have to take you shopping then." She gave Lima a smile. "I'm ChiChi. It's nice to meet you."  
"Oh, it's um... it's nice to meet you too."  
Goku and his friends walked in from the living room. "Hey Chi. I take it you've met Lima by now. Is it okay with you if she stays here for a few days while we find her a good home?"  
She smiled up at her husband. "She already has a good home. She can stay here as long as she likes."  
"W-wait, you mean it? I can stay here?"  
"Of course dear!"  
"Awesome! Thanks Mom!" Gohan grabbed Lima's hands in his and squeezed them both tight. "You have a good home now!"  
She looked back at his smiling face and felt a small grin tugging at her lips. "Yeah, I guess."  
He pulled her to him by her hands and hugged her tight by the waist.  
Lima's eyes went wide and she tensed up in his hold for a minute, before allowing herself to relax. She stayed still in his grip, slowly raising her arms and wrapping them around his back.  
Gohan pulled away after a minute and gave her a very soft, genuine smile. "Come on, I'll show you the rest of the house."  
He gave her wrist a gentle tug and led her back down the hallway.  
"This is my parents room. You can come ask them if you need something." He pointed to the first room on the left.  
"This is the bathroom." He swept his hand across the hallway and pointed to the first door on the right.  
He gave her wrist another small tug and walked down until two more doors were visible.  
"This is my room," he said, walking over to the door on the left and opening it.  
Inside, there was a single bed pressed against the wall of the far left corner, facing horizontally from the door. Above it was a window with light blue curtains covering it. On a desk next to the bed there was a picture of ChiChi, the Ox King, Goku, Goten, and Gohan.  
On the other side of the room was a wooden desk and a matching wooden chair. On top of the desk was a small lamp, a few textbooks, paper, pencils, and pens and markers of all colors. The walls were pale white.  
Lima peeked in over Gohan's shoulder. "It's so... neat."  
He laughed. "Yeah, my mom goes crazy if it's not."  
He closed the door and turned, walking across the hall and opening the door across from his. "This'll be your room."  
Lima came over and he moved to the side, letting her look all the way inside.  
It was almost identical to Gohan's room, except the bed was in the right corner and there was no desk.  
"Mom will probably get you a desk. Knowing her, she'll want you to study too."  
He slid past her and walked into the room. "Come on in, it's yours now. Come check it out."  
Lima looked at him and walked inside the room. She lifted her hand and ran it down the smooth, white wall.  
She walked over and sat down on the bed. "It's soft."  
Gohan smiled and sat down next to her. "Of course it is. Beds are supposed to be soft. Wasn't yours?"  
She shook her head. "It was old and creaky. I could feel the springs through the mattress."  
The boy wrapped an arm around her waist. "Well you don't have to go back there. Ever."  
She looked up and gave him a smile. "Thanks... Gohan."  
His smile grew slightly and he leaned his head in a little closer to hers. "You're really pretty. Anyone ever told you that?"  
Lima's green eyes widened a few centimeters and she squeaked. "N-no! You're pretty too!" Her eyes widened more her cheeks flushed red. "I-I don't mean pretty! I mean cute! No, hot! Wait, ugh!" She turned her head away.  
Gohan laughed cheerfully. "Thanks." He reached over and cupped his hand under her chin, turning her face back towards his.  
His thumb swiped up and ran across her bottom lip softly, leaning his head in more.  
Lima's heart stopped for a minute as she watched him lean in towards her. She completely froze up. It was when he was two or three centimeters away that her brain started working again.  
[Kiss him!] her mind screamed at her.  
She obeyed her own thoughts and leaned the rest of the way it, firmly pressing her lips against Gohan's.  
She moaned at the softness of the boy's lips and allowed her eyes to slip closed.  
She felt two arms encircle her waist and pull her closer to the body they were attached to. She placed her hands on the small of Gohan's back, sliding them up slowly, stopping at his head and digging her fingers into his black locks.  
The super Saiyan opened his mouth and tenderly licked her bottom lip, smiling when he instantly was granted access.  
He pushed his tongue into the girl's mouth and sighed through his nose when he felt her tongue slide across his.  
They continued rubbing their tongues together sensually, neither trying to dominate the other, just allowing it to stay soft and sweet.  
After what the teens could've sworn was hours of kissing, Gohan pulled away, the only thing connecting them now being a thin line of saliva attached to both their bottom lips.  
Nothing was said between them, the only noise being their soft breathing.  
Eventually, their eyes met and they smiled at each other.  
Gohan laughed quietly and pulled her against his chest. "That was.. nice."  
Lima nodded and placed her left hand over his. "Yeah, it was."  
She turned her head to see his face as he tilted his down to see hers. They shared a light giggle and a quick peck.  
"Come on," Gohan patted her leg. "They're probably wondering where we are. The house isn't that big."  
She smiled and stood up. "Let's just hope they don't figure us out."  
Gohan got up after her. "I hope we figure us out before they do."  
She snorted. "That would be a lot easier."  
A light caught Lima's eye and she looked down, seeing it was the picture she brought. She picked it up and placed it on the counter.  
The two exited, the boy closing the door behind them. As they started to walk back down the hallway to the source of the other's voices, Gohan gently took Lima's hand in his, intertwining their fingers and giving a comforting squeeze.  
Lima's smiled brightly, brighter than she had in years, and squeezed his hand back with just as much comfort.


	4. Getting Aquantied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lima meets Bulma, Goten and kid Trunks, they all have dinner together, but it gets a little tense between the 5 Saiyans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey here's chapter 4. Not proofread so sorry about any mistakes

The two let go of each other's hand and walked into the kitchen. Goku and his friends were sitting at the table, except Piccolo, who was standing against the wall just inside the opening Gohan and Lima came through.   
"Hey Mom, I showed her around."   
ChiChi smiled back at her son. "That's great. Goten went over to Capsule Corp. to play with Trunks. I called Bulma, she's going to bring them over here and we'll have dinner together. To make Lima feel more welcome!"   
Lima smiled shyly and looked down. "You guys are too nice. You don't have to do all this stuff, it's not that big of a deal."   
"Not that big of a deal?" Krillin repeated. "Heh. Maybe not to you, but we take who we can when it comes to fighters like us."   
Confusion fell over her face. "Why's that?"   
Trunks leaned forward. "You've never heard of us?"   
Lima shook her head.   
"Huh. We fight off all the monsters that come to destroy the Earth."   
Her eyes flew open. "W-what?! You.. you mean.... you've.." she held up a hand and pointed at them. "You've saved the Earth?"   
Gohan put a hand on her shoulder. "Several times. The entire universe once or twice."   
"You mean to tell me that I'm standing in a room surrounded by people who have killed countless monsters all because they wanted to save other people's lives?!"   
Yamcha gave her a wide smile. "Yep."   
Her eyes darted between every person in the room. "That's... wow...." she tilted her head back to look at the roof. "Kami, I don't know what you're planning, but I have to say, you defiantly caught me off guard with that one."   
Laughter burst out across the room.   
"Hey," Goku gave her a cheery smile. "You're just as skilled at it as we are. We might need you out there with us sometimes."   
Lima folded her hands and squeezed them. "You want me to help you save the world?"  
"Sure. You've got the power, we've seen it." Tien smiled at her.   
"I want to see if she can go super Saiyan. It would be interesting if girls could do it too." Vegeta commented, turning his head in Lima's direction.   
ChiChi turned around from facing the stove. "I'm positive she can! What makes her any different from the four of you except her gender?" She demanded.   
The prince snorted. "I wasn't implying that girls are inferior. I'm wondering because we've never met another Saiyan girl before. I'm sure she can too, but we won't know the answer unless we try." He glared at her.   
Gohan put a hand on the small of Lima's back and pushed her gently towards some empty chairs at the table. "Mom is right, Vegeta. She's just like us!"   
Lima sat down next to Yamcha, Gohan sitting in the seat next to her by his father.   
"I just hope we have enough time to find out before someone else comes wanting to kill us all." Krillin said.   
"Um, excuse me? While you mention it... what monsters HAVE you fought, exactly?" Lima asked quietly.   
"Well," Yamcha started. "There was the Red Ribbon Army."   
"And King Piccolo," Chiaotzu added.   
"Raditz," Goku said.   
"Nappa and I," Vegeta listed.   
"Cell," Gohan grimaced.   
"The androids, at least at first," Trunks said.   
"And of course, Frieza," Piccolo said from his place against the wall.   
Lima leaned forward frantically and her eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of her head. "YOU fought FRIEZA?"   
"You know him, I take it," Krillin stated.   
"Sadly, yes I do know him. Or I did. It's been years," she set her arms up on the table and leaned forward.   
"It's been years since what?" ChiChi asked from cooking on the stove.   
Lima sighed. "When I was young, me and.... me and my father.. we worked for him."   
The entire room was silent, so she took it as a sign to continue.   
"We started severing him when I was 4. I never liked him, he always gave me a bad feeling. That's where I learned to fight, my father taught me there so I could help them.... help them kill innocent people and steal their homes... He always thought it was funny, Frieza. When everything was getting destroyed, he would sit up there, watching, laughing. He was pure evil, you could see it in his eyes. He didn't care about anything but getting what he wanted his way.   
We left when I was 6, before they set off to planet Namek. Kami only knows what he did there.   
Father didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay with Frieza until the day he died. It was sick, the way he called that monster his master. Respected him. When all the time, he was responsible for it. He was the one who destroyed our planet. He was the one who made Saiyans practically extinct. I know it was him. I heard him say so.   
I was enraged, so I turned against him. I helped defend the planet they were attacking. And when they saw me against them, they told Frieza. He banned me and my father immediately." She sighed and leaned back in her chair. "I'm just glad that it's over, I don't have to see him again."   
The silence drug on and she got the feeling she was being watched. When she looked up, she saw that all eyes were on her, ChiChi completely turned away from what she was cooking, looking straight at her.   
"Wow," Gohan breathed.   
"Your dad sounds like a real jerk," Yamcha frowned.   
"He was," she nodded in agreement. "I'm glad he's-" she cut herself off there and looked down at the table. "Never mind."   
Gohan put a hand on her arm. "You don't have to tell us, it's okay."   
She looked up at him and he gave her a warm smile.   
There was a knock on the front door and Bulma walked in, behind her kid Trunks and Goten.   
"Hey guys!" She greeted. "So where's the new kid?" She looked around the room until her blue eyes caught sigh of Lima. "Oh, there she is."   
She walked over and held out her hand to the girl. "I'm Bulma."   
Lima shook it. "Lima."   
The two children ran up.   
"Are you gonna be my new big sister?" Goten asked, black eyes peering up into emerald ones.   
Lima laughed. "Uh, no.. I don't think so? I dunno, kid. I'm as confused about this as you are."   
The five-year-old's older brother picked him up and placed him in his lap. "Goten, this is Lima. She's gonna be living with us now, so be nice to her, okay?"   
The youngest Son nodded up at his brother.  
The heiress of Capsule Corporation looked down at her son. "That goes for you too mister. Don't be mean to her."   
Kid Trunks looked at his mother than at Lima. "Okay."   
Bulma sat down at the table, Goten and Trunks running off somewhere else in the house to play. "I'm glad to hear the strange power wasn't another monster," she laughed.   
ChiChi sighed. "Tell me about it." She clasped her hands together. "Okay, dinner will be done in just a minute, so. Lima," she looked at the teenager. "Let's go see if I have something you can wear for dinner, and tonight to sleep in, okay?"   
"Um, okay."   
ChiChi starting walking down the hall and Lima got up, following her.   
As soon as the rest of the group at the table heard the door to ChiChi's room close, Bulma squealed.   
"Gohan has a crush on her!"   
Various words of confusion came from the men.   
Gohan laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "I-I mean, it's not exactly every day that a girl your age who's also a super powered alien just kinda becomes your friend and starts living with you, right?"   
Bulma smiled at him knowingly. "Do you think she's pretty?"  
"Kami, she's beautiful." Gohan's face lit pink after he said that. "Wait!"   
The blue-haired woman laughed. "I'm not sure how much your mom would like it, having a girl her son has the hots for sleeping right across the hall from him."   
Gohan's face flushed a brighter pink.   
"Mom," Trunks interrupted. "He barley knows her. And besides, if you keep making him blush like that his whole body will go numb from lack of blood."   
Gohan hid his face in his hands. "Can we stop talking about this please?"   
Bulma rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Fine."   
While Bulma was having fun teasing Gohan, ChiChi had taken Lima down to her room and was searching through her clothes.  
"Ah, here we go!" She said as she rose from her knees. She turned around to face the teenager, holding out a light purple cotton shirt and faded pink shorts. "This will do for dinner. Go into the bathroom and put these on. I'll wash those clothes of yours. I'll set out a nightgown for you to wear tonight, but tomorrow we're taking you shopping for some clothes, alright?"   
Lima took the offered clothing and nodded. "Y-yes, I... thank you. I, um. Can't remember the last time someone was this nice to me."   
ChiChi gave her a light smile. "There are a lot of rude people in the world, sadly."   
"Mhm," Lima hummed in agreement and turned, going out the door and down the hall. She stopped at the door to her left. "This is the bathroom, right?"   
ChiChi nodded. "Come back out to the kitchen for dinner when you're done." She disappeared behind the wall.   
Lima went inside the room and turned on the light, noting the pale yellow walls.  
She stepped further into the room and closed the door, setting the clothes in her arms on the toilet seat.   
She pulled off her shirt and draped it over the side of the sink. Next, she slid her pants down her legs and pulled them off, placing them over her shirt.   
She grabbed the clean clothes and pulled them on, looking at herself in the mirror.   
[I look so clean,] she thought.   
She ran a hand through her dirty hair, pulling the few stands on her shoulders back. She then glanced down at her muddy, bare feet. [I guess they'll want to get me some shoes too].   
She grabbed her old clothes, placing them in the clothes hamper next to the door, and left the bathroom, walking towards the kitchen.   
She poked her head around the doorframe to see the large group sitting at the table.   
They were laughing about something, presumably a past fight.   
Goku glanced up and saw her standing at the door. "Oh, hey Lima. Come on over!" He held his hand out to the seat next to Gohan.   
Green eyes followed his hand and Lima walked over, sitting down next to the other teen.   
Gohan smiled at her. "You look nice."   
"H-huh? Oh. Uh. Thanks," she answered.   
Bulma shot Gohan another smirk just as ChiChi started placing food on the table.   
Once everything was set, she sat down.   
Everyone started eating, conversations between different people about different things.   
Lima watched with a blank face as Goku quickly ate his large amount of food messily, Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks eating just as much but neater.  
She leaned over to Gohan's ear. "Does your dad always eat like that? And how do you guys eats so much?"   
Gohan turned towards her. "Yeah. Don't you eat that much?"   
The green eyed girl pressed her lips into a thin line. "Up until about three years ago. Then I stopped being that hungry."   
"Girl Saiyans eat significantly less than boys do," Vegeta interrupted, being able to hear because of his sharp Saiyan ears.   
"They always do?" Gohan glanced back at Lima. "Then why did you used to eat like a guy?"   
Lima's eyes went slightly wide and she looked offended.  
"Gohan, be nice," Trunks swatted his arm from Lima's other side.   
"I'm just confused!"   
Lima turned away from him and back to her food. "Listen, I'm..." she sighed. "Different. Than I was. Okay?"   
Goku tilted his head and swallowed his mouthful of food. "But how would that change-"   
"I'm different," Lima cut him off, speaking firmer and through her teeth, glaring at him. "Than I used to be. And maybe, I'll tell you later. If I feel like you won't kill me if I do, okay?"   
There was no response from either of them for a minute.   
"Okay," Gohan answered and went back to eating.   
Dinner went on for another hour, no one else trying to pry Lima about her family or anything.   
After all the dishes were placed in the sink and everyone had gone back to their homes, ChiChi gave Lima a yellow nightgown to sleep in.   
By 10 o'clock, everyone had showered and was getting ready for bed.   
"I'm sorry." Lima went up to Goku and Gohan before going to her room.   
"About what happened. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I'm just... I'm defensive about it because not a lot of people are okay with people like me. Okay?"   
The two looked up at each other in confusion than back at her.  
"It's okay. We shouldn't have pressed you like that," Goku apologized.   
Gohan reached out and squeezed her arm. "Just wait until you're comfortable to tell us, okay?" He smiled.   
She sighed and nodded her head.   
"Good. Alright, goodnight you two," Goku waved as he went into his room and closed the door.   
Goten ran into the hallway and squeezed his brother's leg.   
"Hey squirt," Gohan greeted affectionately.   
"We going to bed now?"   
He nodded and picked the small child up.   
"Night Lima," he gave her a hug with his free arm and walked to their room, opening the door and closing it.   
"Night," she walked to her room and left the door cracked open.   
She walked over to her bed and laid down, pulling the sheets over her.   
"Jeez," she placed her hands over her face. "What a day."   
She pulled her hands away and looked at the picture of her family, turning on her side and falling asleep.   
Goten crawled into bed and laid facing the wall, Gohan laying flat on his back next to him.   
"Gohan?"   
"Yeah?"   
"Do you like Lima?"   
Gohan sat up on one elbow. "What do you mean?"   
Goten turned over to face him. "Miss Bulma says you like her."   
Gohan sighed. "I don't know, Goten, it's not as easy as it sounds."   
The youngest Saiyan turned back to the wall, satisfied.   
Gohan laid back down and stared at the roof, waiting for sleep to come.


	5. The First Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lima's first morning with the Son family! She goes out to train with Piccolo and the other Saiyans, but things end up becoming a little intense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm out of school now so I have more time to write. I'm aiming to have chapter 6 done and posted by the end of May

Gohan woke up and looked at the clock, seeing it read 8:45. He noticed his younger brother was already up, if his absence in the room was any indicator.   
He got to his feet and breathed in, smelling a variety of breakfast foods like bacon, sausage, eggs, hash browns, and pancakes.   
He opened his door and walked down the hallway into the kitchen. At the table, his father and brother sat already eating.   
His mother was at the stove, cooking more food, even though there was already a mound of dishes in the sink.   
"Hey," Gohan greeted, sitting next to Goten.   
"Hey son," Goku ruffled his hair.   
"Hi Go'an!" Goten slurred with his mouth full.   
"Goten don't talk with your mouth full," his mother scolded. "Morning Gohan. Did you sleep well?"   
He nodded and grabbed a plate, staring to pile food on it.   
Lima rolled over and opened her eyes.   
"Ugh," she groaned at the bright sun.   
She sat up and looked around the room, panicking for a minute at the unfamiliar room before relaxing as she remembered yesterday's events.   
She got up and walked out of her room, looking through open doors into empty bedrooms. "Guess I'm the last one up."   
She left the doorway and wondered into the kitchen.   
ChiChi looked up when she saw someone walk into the room. "Good morning, Lima."   
"Um, morning ma'am." She sat down at the table.   
The woman gave a light laugh. "Call me ChiChi."   
She nodded. "Alright."   
Goten got up and ran around the table to her, stopping at the girl's side and giving her a hug. "Hi!"   
Green eyes looked at the small child for a minute before tan arms surrounded his form.   
"Hi, Goten."  
The youngest Son ran back to his chair next to his father.   
Goku laughed and rubbed his head. "That was very nice of you, Goten."   
"Mommy said to be nice to her."   
ChiChi sat the rest of the food at the table and sat across from her husband. "That's right, Goten, you be nice to nice people."   
The conversation stopped, the only sounds being utensils against plates and Goku's loud slurping noises as he ate.   
"So, Lima," ChiChi began, setting her fork down. "As I said yesterday, I want to take you clothes shopping today. Do you know what sizes you wear?"   
Lima lowered her fork to where the ends were against her plate. "For shirts? I think that one was a medium. The pants, 10 I think?" She shrugged.   
"It's been a long time since I went shopping."   
She nodded. "That's alright, we can just look when we get there."   
Gohan glanced up. "Also I think Dad and Vegeta said something about training?"   
Goku sat back in his chair. "Yep! We're going to meet up with Vegeta, big Trunks and Piccolo later to see just how strong she really is."   
ChiChi sighed. "Fine. But don't you dare even think about treating it like a real battle! She's family, not a threat to Earth."   
"Aw, come on Chi, I know that! I won't hurt her too bad, she's really good! She was able to beat Piccolo!"   
"Yeah, but she's not on super Saiyan level. Not yet at least," Gohan commented.   
Lima frowned. "Why are you so persistent on me going super Saiyan? What's the big deal?"  
"When you transform, you're stronger than you are when you're not one. It's kinda like a major power boost," Gohan informed her.  
Lima glanced over at him. "Kay. But my hair better not get spiky like yours does. That would look bad," she laughed.   
Gohan laughed. "No offense but that would look pretty weird."   
"Are you gonna train me too Daddy?" Goten asked his father hopefully.   
"Sure, son. If your mom is okay with it." Goku smiled down at his miniature lookalike.   
ChiChi sighed. "Something tells me he'll learn to fight no matter what I think. Okay, you can teach him. You can go ahead and do it with Lima today. We'll go shopping afterwards, I don't want her to get her brand new clothes all dirty."   
"Thanks ChiChi!" He turned to the teenagers to his side. "We'll leave at 10:30 okay?"   
"Okay dad!"   
"Yes sir."   
ChiChi rolled her eyes playfully with a smile. "You can call us ChiChi and Goku, Lima. Though I do appreciate your manners."   
The family finished their breakfast and added on to the mountain of dishes in the sink.   
As ChiChi started the water and grabbed a sponge, Lima stepped up to her side.   
"Do you want some help with that?"   
"Hm? Oh! That would be nice, thank you."   
Lima nodded and grabbed one of the other sponges by the sink.   
"That's very kind of you, Lima."   
"Heh. I owe you."   
She squirted soap onto her sponge and picked up a plate, starting to scrub at it. She easily wiped it clean and placed it in the dish drainer.   
"Wow, you're fast!" ChiChi exclaimed, still working on the front side of her first dish.   
"I'm half Saiyan, I'm fast at everything," Lima reminded her with a small smile.   
In just under an hour, all the dishes were cleaned, dried, and put away.  
"Well, that's done," ChiChi said, drying her hands on a towel.   
Goku looked up from the couch. "You're done with the dishes?"   
"Yeah, Lima here cut the time I usually take to do them in half."   
The oldest Saiyan stood up. "Alright! C'mon kids, let's go train."   
The three of them went out the door and lifted to the skies.   
"Be careful! And don't be out too late!" ChiChi called after them.   
"Bye!" Goten waved.   
"Bye Goten! We'll see you later!" Gohan waved back at his mom and brother.   
"See you!" Goku answered.   
"Bye!" Lima called down to them.   
Goku and the teens flew off.   
"Hey, didn't you say we'd be training with some of your friends?" Lima asked.   
"Yeah, they can tell we're headed there. They'll probably be on their way in a minute." Gohan answered.   
"They can tell where we are? How?"   
"They can sense our energy. Didn't you learn to do that?" Goku turned back and looked at her.   
"No. I've never heard of that."   
"Really? That's okay, it's easy. We'll teach you." Gohan told her.   
They landed in a desertlike area, rocks all around.   
"Jeez, what is this place? Why isn't there any grass or trees or anything?"   
"I don't know. Dad?" Gohan asked.   
Goku shrugged. "Sometimes places are just like that. Okay, Lima, while we're waiting for the others to get here, let's teach you how to feel someone's ki.   
First, close your eyes."   
She looked at him with confusion before doing what he told her to.   
"Alright. Now, use your body to try and tell where Gohan and I are."   
The two disappeared from sight, leaving Lima standing there alone.   
She stood there, completely still, concentrating. All she felt was the wind against her skin, blowing her hair back.   
After a while, she felt a slightly stronger gust of wind to her side. Her head twitches in that direction.   
A few seconds later, she felt a presence getting closer to her. She felt the presence get a lot stronger, and it suddenly disappeared.   
She opened her eyes and looked around. "What?"   
As she glanced around her, she felt the same spark she did a minute ago, though farther away.   
Her eyes narrowed a little and she quickly moved to where the spark was.   
She immediately struck her first out to where it was and felt her hand connect with something warm and hard.   
"Oof!" Goku made a noise and fell back on his butt.   
Lima looked down at him and pulled her hand back. "Sorry!"   
"That's okay. That means you felt my energy."   
"Wait, I did? That little spark was you?"   
"Yep! It gets stronger with the more energy someone has or is showing. Eventually you'll be able to feel someone's energy and know who it is, if you know them first, of course.  
Like right now! Piccolo, Trunks and Vegeta are on their way. See if you can sense theirs."   
She looked up at the sky and pulled her eyebrows together in concentration.   
Soon, she felt three other sparks of energy. "I feel them."   
When she looked back, Gohan was helping his father off the ground.   
"Is that how you found me? And you looked because you didn't know my energy?"   
Gohan nodded. "Yeah."   
She walked back over to them, watching how Gohan gently helped his dad up and dusted the dirt off of him, and how Goku ruffled his son's hair in thanks.   
"You.. you love each other, right?"   
The two looked over at her.   
"What? Of course we do." Goku answered her.   
"Did you think we didn't?" Gohan asked her.   
She looked down. "I didn't know, honestly. People say parents love their kids but... my dad was always really mean to Lattuce and me. And I don't remember much of my mom. So I don't really know how to tell when parents love their children."   
Goku and Gohan met each other's eyes for a minute.   
"Lima, come here." Goku instructed.   
Her emerald eyes looked up at his coal black ones before she walked over to him.   
When she was right in front of him, she stopped and looked straight ahead at his chest. He looked at her for a minute before pulling her into a tight hug.   
"This is one of the ways you know a parents loves their kid," he said as he gave her a tighter squeeze.   
Lima froze in his arms for a second before she relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him back.   
He let her go and stepped back, smiling down at her. "There."   
"Uh.. thanks."   
A strong dust of wind blew over them as the missing three warriors landed.   
"Did we interrupt daddy-daughter time?" Vegeta asked sarcastically.   
Goku laughed. "No, I just showed her something."   
"By hugging her?" Piccolo asked with a raised eyebrow.   
"Dad was just showing her how parents show their kids they love them, cause she never knew." Gohan explained.   
"You didn't know how to tell?" Trunks asked.   
"No, I... only have a few memories of my mom." Lima told him.   
"You're going to have to explain all this stuff with your family one day, you know." Vegeta stated.   
Lima sighed. "You want to know so much, okay. I'll tell you all next meet up. Something tells me you do that a lot."   
Trunks snickered. "My mom likes to throw parties."   
"Yeah, she seems like that kind of person."   
Vegeta snorted and rolled his eyes. "Enough talk. We're here to train."   
Goku nodded. "Right. Piccolo, why don't we start with you and Lima?"   
The four super Saiyans stood off to the side as Piccolo and Lima faced each other.   
"You caught me off my guard the other day, kid. Don't think it'll be that easy this time." Piccolo said.  
Lima smirked. "Underestimating your opponent is a bad move."   
Piccolo met her smirk and he began to power up. Lima followed his lead and raised her power.   
She stopped halfway and looked up at Piccolo.   
Piccolo met her gaze, his power not being fully raised either.   
"Ready when you are," Lima invited.   
In the blink of an eye, Piccolo was in front of her, hands folded together above her head.   
He brought his hands down to hit her, but she jumped back, out of the way.   
Once her feet touched the ground, she sprang up and pulled her feet upwards, both of them slamming into the Namekian's jaw.  
Piccolo's head snapped back but he quickly recovered, grabbing her feet and turning around, throwing her into a large mountain behind him.  
She smashed into it, the force turning it into a pile of rocks.   
She burst up and ran flew at him, a ki blast in her hand.   
Piccolo prepared to block it. Right when she was about to hit him, she disappeared.   
Piccolo hummed, keeping his guard up and scanning the area.   
Right when he looked up, Lima appeared behind him and launched the blast into his back.   
The fight went on, the two seeming to be equal in strength, being watched by their friends the whole time.   
"Gohan," Goku started. "It's okay if Bulma's right."   
"Huh?" His son asked.   
"If you have a crush on Lima."   
Gohan's cheeks flushed bright red. "I-I don't! I just- I just think she's really cool and pretty a-and-!" He stuttered.   
"Gohan," his dad interrupted with a light laugh. "Don't get yourself too worked up."   
"It's only natural that you develop those feelings for her," Vegeta turned his head towards them. "She's a Saiyan, after all." He turned back to the fight.   
"Girls were always extremely rare. Especially when it comes to fighting. There just never was a lot of them. Only about 8% of the population accounted of women. The ones that did exist were often put under high protection, not being allowed to fight. They had to be protected so they could have children and carry on the race.   
Though, women were always more ruthless in battle. They always seemed to have less mercy than men did. And because of the potential of her human half," Vegeta nodded towards where Lima floated in the air, "Who knows, she could turn out to be stronger than all of us."   
"So you think that's why we've never met another Saiyan that's a girl? They were so rare?" the time traveler asked.   
"Yes, it would be even harder to find one now, seeing as the Saiyans are mostly dead. Finding her was like finding diamonds."   
"You really think she could be the strongest? But, she can't beat Piccolo!" Goku asked, looking over to the prince.   
Gohan smiled but kept his eyes on the fight in front of them. "Dad, look at them! Piccolo looks like he's struggling."   
The older three looked back up and saw Gohan was right.   
Piccolo's clothes were torn, blood running down from his mouth and nose to his chin. His power level was much higher than it was when he and Lima started fighting. He looked like he was breathing hard.   
Lima's clothes were just as torn as Piccolo's, but there was no blood running down her face. There was dirt streaked across her cheeks. Her power was at the same level as it was when their fight began. Despite being dirty, she looked completely relaxed and almost not injured at all.   
Goku's eyes widened. "Wow. He looks like he's having trouble up there."   
"She's so different in battle, it's crazy!" Trunks exclaimed. "She's so shy and quiet when we talk to her, but she looks so confident and calm up there."   
"Saiyan blood, Trunks. We're all like that," Vegeta explained.  
Piccolo and Lima flew at each other again. He attempted to hit her with a Special Bean Cannon, but she easily jumped out of the way.   
She appeared behind him and slammed her fists into the center of his spine, sending him down into the ground. Piccolo smashed against a mound of boulders.   
Lima waited a few seconds and once she decided he wasn't getting up, she flew down to where he landed.  
Goku, Vegeta and their sons followed her over.   
Piccolo was lying in a crater in the ground, face down. Lima went down and put her arms around his shoulders, leaning his body on hers and stood up, pulling him with her.   
"Damn kid," Piccolo said with a breathless laugh. "That was impressive."   
"Are you okay?" She asked.   
"I'll live."   
The others landed in front of them.   
"That was amazing!" Gohan ran over to Lima's side.   
Goku pulled out a cloth brown bag and took a Senzu Bean out, handing one to Piccolo.   
Piccolo took it, eating it and standing on his own.   
Lima looked at the bag. "What was that?"   
Goku took another bean out and gave her one. "It's a Senzu Bean. Take it, you'll see what it does."   
He placed it in her hand and she looked at it. "Uh?"   
"Eat it," Trunks clarified.   
She glanced at them and popped it in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed it, waiting curiously for the effects.   
Seconds later, she felt something surging inside of her. "W-what?!" The surging stopped. "What was that?!"   
Gohan put an arm around her waist. "They're special beans made by Korin. You eat them and they put you back at pull strength. And you know Saiyans get-."   
"Saiyans get stronger every time they heal," she finished for him.   
"That's right. Kakarot," he turned to the taller Saiyan. "Do you think she should fight Trunks or Gohan next?" The prince asked.   
Goku smiled and gave a shrug. "Whichever one of them wants to."   
"I will," Trunks said. He gave Lima a playful glare. "Dare I say you were holding back with Piccolo?"   
Lima returned his look. "Dare I say you want me to go full strength on you?"   
He laughed. "I won't hold back on you if you don't hold back on me."   
"Deal."   
"So you really were holding back?" Piccolo asked. "Wow. We're defiantly going to need you helping us in the next fight."   
The group flew up outside the crater.   
Piccolo, Goku, Vegeta and Gohan went back to where they stood watching the previous fight, while Lima and Trunks went out to the open area.  
"Hey Trunks!" Gohan called out to him.   
"Yeah?"   
"Try not to mess up her face too much, it'd be a shame to loose something that pretty so fast."   
He blushed deep red when he received smirks from the older men.   
"Don't worry Gohan!" Lima told him. "I'll mess up his pretty face before he even gets to make a scratch on mine!"   
Gohan laughed and the two began to power up.   
"Pretty face, huh?" Piccolo asked.  
Gohan flushed deeper. "I um... okay, okay. MAYBE I like her... just a little?"   
Vegeta chuckled. "Give her a kiss after she and Trunks are done."   
"What? Why?"   
His dad placed a hand on his shoulder. "Gohan, I'm pretty sure she likes you too."   
"What?! Really?!"   
"Oh she defiantly does," Vegeta confirmed.   
"Romance isn't my thing, but even I can tell that, Gohan," the Namekian told him.   
Gohan looked back over to her and Trunks. "What should I do?"   
"I just told you. Kiss her." Vegeta said.   
"How though? Like. With tongue? What if she doesn't kiss back? What if she doesn't actually want to date me?"   
Piccolo placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "Kid," he started. "You won't be able to go through life too good if all you think about is what could go wrong."   
Gohan relaxed. "You're really okay with this, Dad?"   
"Sure son. Why wouldn't I be? Crushes are natural."   
"What about Mom?"   
"I'm sure she won't mind, though she may keep a close eye on you. Make sure you don't sneak into her room at night or anything."   
Gohan's cheeks lit up pink again. "Dad!"   
Goku laughed.   
"Have you done anything yet?" Vegeta asked.   
"What do you mean?"   
"Have you already kissed her? Told her she's pretty? Held her hand? Anything like that?"   
"O-oh. Um," Gohan looked away. "I... yesterday, when I was showing her around the house. We got to her room, and we were sitting on the bed. I had my arm around her, and... I just started leaning in? I didn't know what I was doing, it was just happening! I told her she was pretty, she said I was cute.... and I kissed her."   
"Did she kiss back?" Goku asked, interested.   
"Yeah... actually, we kissed twice. She kissed back for both of them."   
"Well, kid, I think you have a girlfriend now," Piccolo said.  
"Wait, really?" Gohan looked up.   
Goku ruffled his hair. "Yep! But you should still ask her if you can date."   
"She'll probably say yes, if what you say is true," Vegeta told him.   
"Should I ask her today? Shouldn't I do something nice for her first?" The teenager wondered.   
"Gohan, it was YOUR idea that she come live with us. She's there because of you. If that's not nice enough I don't know what is," his father answered.   
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Can't wait to see the look on Trunks' face when I do. Or everyone else's when they find out."   
"Bulma will be all over you," Vegeta said.   
"I know she will," Gohan huffed a laugh.   
While their conversation was happening, a fight was taking place in front of them.   
Trunks had stayed in his normal state, deciding to go super Saiyan later into the fight. Lima kept her word and allowed herself to reach full power.   
They came at each other hard and fast, trading blows everywhere from on the ground to miles up in the air.   
Trunks gave her a smirk. "Looks like we're about even."   
Lima rolled her eyes, returning his smirk. "Please. You haven't even gone blond yet."   
"Eager to get beaten into the ground, huh?"   
"Don't get so cocky, purple boy."   
Trunks laughed. "You asked for it." He powered up the rest of the way, hair turning golden and spiky. "Ready when you ar-," he was cut off by a fist slamming into his jaw.  
He flew back a few feet, catching himself and rubbing his chin with one hand. "Damn," he hissed, wiping some blood away. "Okay, you caught me there."   
"Hmm," Lima crossed her arms. "Careful. Don't start getting careless on me." She looked him up and down, noting the look of strong determination on his face. "You're a lot like your dad in battle, you know," she commented, recalling how Vegeta looked the night they first met.   
"Oh yeah?" Trunks answered. "Heh. I'm sure you look a lot like your dad in battle, too."   
She froze up completely, her eyes going from somewhat relaxed to hard and cold. "What did you just say?" She asked through clenched teeth.   
"Oh no," Goku said from on the ground, he and the rest of them being able to hear because of their sensitive ears.   
"She's mad now," Gohan said.   
"I said you're probably a lot like your dad is in battle."   
"Was," she corrected sharply. "He's gone, in case you forgot."   
"Right, sorry. But if you learned to fight from or around him, you probably picked up some of the things he did. Maybe that's why you can get kind of sass- UGH," his analysis was cut off short with a loud grunt when one fist connected with his stomach and another on the side of his head.   
When he glanced back up, he was able to note how enraged Lima looked, face and eyes hard, eyebrows drawn close together, her muscles visibly tensed.   
Trunks only had a second to see before a foot sliced through the air, hitting his chest.   
"I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT MONSTER!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She held her hands out towards Trunks and began firing off blast after blast, each one hitting the ground and destroying everything in its path.   
"Goku we have to stop this now!" Piccolo demanded.   
"Right!" Goku powered up and shot off towards Lima, followed closely behind by Gohan.   
Piccolo and Vegeta went to the area being blasted at and formed a ki shield, keeping it from being any more damaged than it was.   
Goku flew up to Lima and punched her in the face. The blow caused her to stop her attack, and she was pushed back in the air a few feet.   
Gohan came up behind her, holding her tightly by the waist. "Lima, calm down!"   
Goku came up to them and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Trunks didn't mean it that way. He wouldn't say that to you."   
Lima held her head down, breathing deeply. "I'm not like him... I'm not like my father... I'm not."   
"We know you're not," Gohan reassured her.  
She kept her head down, breathing for another minute. "How bad is it?" She finally asked.   
Goku and Gohan looked down and shared a flinch.   
"It's uh. Not the WORST but... but it's okay, you didn't kill anything." Gohan told her.   
Lima's head shot up, her eyes wide. "Oh Kami, Trunks!" She broke out of Gohan's hold and hurried down to where Vegeta and Piccolo were assessing the damage.   
"Where's Trunks?!" She demanded once she got there.  
"He's fine, relax." Piccolo pointed to a large mountain that looked to be barely standing.   
She ran over there and stopped when she saw Trunks looking over the mountain.   
"Trunks!" She ran over to his side. "Are you okay?! I'm- I'm sorry I'm so sorry I don't know what happened! I-I just got so mad and I completely lost it, I'm sorry!"   
Trunks looked down at her. His face was scratched, dirty and bloody, his clothes torn and revealing cuts all over his body. "Hey now," he gave her a soft smile. "I'm okay. It's not your fault, I shouldn't have said that. I guess I just forgot how bad of a person he was."   
Lima shook her head. "No, you're right. I'm just like him..." she looked away.   
"Hey, hey," Trunks said. "You're not like him. If you were like him, would you have turned against Frieza and saved that planet?"   
"No..."   
"Would you have gone years without doing anything to hurt the Earth?"   
"No..."   
"Would you have come over here just to check on me and apologize?"   
"No..."   
"Exactly. So there, you're not like your father. You're nothing like him. So don't go around calling yourself a bad guy when you're not, okay?"   
"Okay.." she looked up at him. "Thanks."   
He looked at her for a moment, debating something. He made his decision and gave her a quick, small but tight hug.   
She made a small "oof" noise when she was pulled into the hug and blinked at how he quickly withdrew his arms.   
"Um... so. What are you looking at this mountain for?" She asked.   
"Trying to see if we should go ahead and take it down now, if it won't last much longer anyways.   
"You can tell that just by looking at it?"   
"Sure," he pointed to the Capsule Corp. logo on his jacket. "My family is made up of geniuses."   
She looked at the logo. "Oh! You're from the Capsule Corporation family?"   
Trunks nodded. "My mom is the heiress of it."   
Gohan, Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta came up behind them.   
"Are you two okay now?" Goku asked.   
"Yeah, we're fine," Trunks answered.   
"Why'd you get so worked up over that anyways? I know about your dad and Frieza, but is that all? Didn't your dad change?" Piccolo looked at her.   
"Ha. I wish. That jerk didn't change one bit. We came back here but he kept "records", as he called them, on the planet. He never said so, but I know he wanted to give them to Frieza, to try and make up for me. But he was getting ignored, so he look it a step up. That's why he's gone."   
"When you say he's gone, do you, by any chance, mean he's dead?" Gohan asked.   
"Sure do. Died when I was six. Mom left when I was four. My brother went away when we were thirteen."   
"You mean your Mom and brother are dead too?" Goku asked.   
"Wait, you said your dad died because he 'took it up a step'? What do you mean? What did he do?" Trunks asked.   
Lima pursed her lips. "It's a little unfair for me to tell you everything while your friends know nothing, don't you think?"   
"They don't have to know," Vegeta said.   
She rolled her eyes. "Neither do you."  
"Hm. Fine. When Trunks and I get back we'll tell Bulma to have everyone over tonight. She'll do it, she can't resist a party."   
Trunks laughed. "She really can't."  
"Awesome! I'll tell Mom! Speaking of her, we should head back now," Gohan gestured to the sky. "We've been out here for hours, and Mom said she wants to take Lima shopping for clothes."   
"You're right, son. But before we go," Goku met his eyes and smiled.   
Gohan huffed a laugh. "Right." He walked up to Lima.   
She tilted her head. "Yeah?"   
He reached out and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her to him and placing his lips over her's.   
"Mph!!" She made a small noise of surprise before she registered what was happening. After her surprised faded she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.   
Gohan pulled away after a few seconds. "Will you be my girlfriend?"   
Her green eyes popped open. "Are you joking? Of course!!!"   
Gohan smiled and gave her a light peck before turning to his father and the others. "There you go."   
Trunks' eyes were slightly wide but the rest of them looked on, unfazed.   
Goku smiled. "My boy's first girlfriend."   
"Bulma is going to obsess over you now." Vegeta said.   
Gohan wrapped an arm around Lima's torso. "I think we can handle that."   
She nodded once in agreement.   
"Alright, now lets go," Goku said.   
Goodbyes were said, and they flew their separate ways.   
Gohan and Lima flew side by side, holding hands.   
"You sure you want me to be your girlfriend?" Lima asked.   
"I've never been more sure about anything in my life."   
"Promise you won't dump me when I tell you everything?"   
Gohan kissed her cheek. "I promise."   
They landed in front of their house, and ChiChi immediately was at the door. "There you are! It's 3 o'clock! What were you thinking, being out there so long?" She demanded.   
"Hey, Chi! Sorry about that, it got a little intense back there."   
"We can go now," Lima told her. "I'm ready."   
ChiChi turned and gave her a smile. "You are? Alright, let me grab my keys and we'll go." She walked back into the house. She came out a minute later, keys in her hand. "Goku, Bulma just called. She's having everyone come over tonight, she insists we all come."   
"Okay. Have fun shopping!" He disappeared inside.   
"Bye Mom. See you later Lima," Gohan followed him.   
The two girls got into the car and drove off towards the city.


	6. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lima tells the Z fighters her story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow two updates in one day. Hope you guys like it! Sorry about any mistakes. Song they dance to is Wanted by Hunter Hayes

By 7, everyone had made their way to Capsule Corp. and the party had began.  
It was much like the one a few nights ago, music playing while Goten and Trunks ran off to cause trouble.   
Gohan brought Lima over to dance with him, while the adults sparked conversation between each other.   
Mrs. Briefs informed her daughter than dinner was ready, and the music was turned off as everyone flooded into the kitchen, sitting at the large table.   
When the talking died down, Bulma stood up.   
"I'm sure you all know I said this was important. And I said that because, as Vegeta and Trunks told me, Lima had promised she would tell us everything at our next party. So it was planned just for her!"   
"Oh, Bulma? Would you mind if I made an announcement too?" Gohan asked.   
Bulma sat down. "No, go ahead!"   
Gohan and Lima shared a smile.   
"Bulma was right. Lima and I are official."   
"What?!" came from various ends of the table.   
"Heh, yeah. I asked her out and she didn't even hesitate!"   
"That's great!" Bulma exclaimed.   
Yamcha gave him a thumbs up. "Congrats to both of you."   
ChiChi stood up and trapped her eldest son in a tight hug. "My baby's first girlfriend!"   
Gohan laughed and returned his mother's hug. "Mom, its not that big of a deal."   
"Mom, what's a girlfriend?" Kid Trunks asked.   
"Well, sweetie. It's a girl that you love and care about a lot."   
"But what do you do with a girlfriend?"   
Gohan wrapped an arm around Lima's shoulders. "This," he leaned towards her. She met him halfway and they shared a peck.   
"Eew! Gohan, why would you put your mouth on her's?" Goten wondered.   
Gohan chuckled. "Because she's my girlfriend. That's what you do when you're dating someone."   
"You'll do that to someone one day, too, Goten," ChiChi smiled down at her 5-year-old.   
Vegeta sat away from his food back in his chair. "Are you going to tell us what your deal is or what?"   
"Vegeta!" His wife snapped. "Don't be rude!"   
Lima leaned slightly into Gohan. "Start asking whenever, I guess. Though it'll be easier if we save my brother for last."   
Krillin set his cup down. "First things first: where are your parents?"   
"Dead," she answered. "Mom was murdered when I was 4. Dad? I'm guessing he's dead. I haven't seen him or anything since I was 6."   
"Sorry if this is rude, but where'd you get the scar?" Chiaotzu asked.   
Her eyes flickered up to him. "You remember how I said I fought against Frieza's army? Well," she sighed. "When we got back, my father was.... I'd never seen him so angry. He told me I was a disgrace and that he wished I wasn't his s-... kid. Long story short, he ended up trying to kill me, and, well.   
I'm not sure exactly where I got it from, I was too busy trying to stay alive to register any of the cuts I was getting. But if I had to guess, I got it when I smashed through the window."   
"He tried to kill you?!" Tien leaned forward in his chair.   
"Yep."   
"Because you turned against Frieza, and he wanted to stay?" Yamcha clarified.   
"Exactly."   
Gohan pulled her closer to him. "He better be dead, because if he's not and I EVER see him I'll-!"   
"It's okay, Gohan. It's over," she placed a hand on his back and rubbed reassuringly.   
Goku placed his bowl down. "Your father. You said he didn't stop after Frieza. Who is he? What did he do? And a name would be nice."   
She looked up and around the table, taking note of everyone looking at her, even kid Trunks and Goten had stopped playing and turned their attention to her.   
She pulled away from Gohan and sat up straight in her chair. "He tried to destroy the Earth. He planted a tree that would drain all the energy off of here. He said he wanted to eat its fruit, because it gives you incredible energy. He called it the Tree of Might. His name is.... his name WAS..." she took a deep breath. "Turles."  
Silence fell over the table.   
Piccolo came up behind her. "You're right, he's dead. We killed him and that little crew of his."   
She huffed a short laugh. "I thought you might've, once you told me you fight off all the monsters that come here."   
"Are you okay?" Future Trunks asked, trying to meet her eyes.   
She kept her eyes down, looking at the table. "Yeah, I'm fine."   
"Are you mad that we killed him?" Krilin asked.   
"No, why would I be? He got what he deserved."   
Gohan placed a hand on her shoulder. "Is that why you thought we'd kill you? Because of Turles?"   
"No. Because of my brother. Which is what you want me to explain now, right?" She brought her eyes up and scanned the table.   
"I don't have a brother. That kid was me."   
Vegeta's eyebrows knit together. "That kid in the picture is a boy."   
Lima bit her lip. She was quiet for a minute, before she took a deep breath. "I'm a trans girl."   
Gohan nudged her arm. "Why would we kill you for THAT?"   
"Wait, you're not going to?" She looked up, seeing how no one looked bothered by her coming out.   
"No?" Piccolo told her, confused.   
"You're REALLY okay with it?" She asked.   
"Why wouldn't we be? And besides, it's not like we could change it anyways," Yamcha said.   
She relaxed in her chair. "Oh thank Kami."   
"What's a trans girl?" Goten asked his mom.   
"It's someone who, when they're born, people say they're a boy, but they're really a girl." ChiChi explained.   
"Oh, okay!" He got out of his chair and pulled kid Trunks by the arm. "C'mon Trunks! Let's go play!"   
Trunks got down and he and his best friend ran out of the kitchen.   
"Lima, if you don't mind me asking, how did you transition? I mean, you look amazing!" Bulma said.   
"Oh, thank you. Well, Frieza was after the Dragon Balls, and he said they could grant any wish. So I figured I could use them to do it."   
"That's pretty clever of you," ChiChi told her.   
"Thanks." She leaned back into Gohan. "I just can't believe you're fine with it."   
Gohan put an arm around her waist and held her close. "I don't care if you're trans or not. You're beautiful to me no matter what," he gave her a kiss on the cheek.   
She smiled up at him and kissed him on the nose. "Thanks."   
The super Saiyan stood up and grabbed his girlfriend by her hand. "Now come on. It's a party and everyone knows we're dating now. I've got to have at least one more dance with you."   
Lima giggled and she got up, letting him pull her towards one of the large, open rooms.   
Gohan stopped in the large living room of the Briefs' home, letting go of Lima and easily shifting the furniture to the walls.   
"Gohan? What are you doing?" She asked.   
Gohan walked over to her and took her hands in his. "I told you I want at least one more dance."   
She rolled her eyes playfully, smiling up at her slightly taller boyfriend. "Dork."   
"You think it's cute."   
"I think everything about you is cute."   
"I think everything about you is cute, too."   
She leaned up and pressed their noses together. "Mm. So if we're going to dance, where's the music?"   
"Bulma's on it."   
"What?"   
Gohan laughed quietly. "She knows what music to play."   
As if on cue, a soft, static noise filled the room through the speakers in the corners.   
He placed his arms around her waist. Her eyes glanced from his face, down to his hands and back up. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck.   
"There you go," he said softly.   
Music started to play.   
Just as the words started, Gohan took a step to the side. Lima looked up at him before following his movement.   
"You know I'd fall apart without you, don't know how you do what you do," the song played.   
They continued to dance, quickly getting the hang of it and moving together.   
"Cause everything that don't make sense about me, makes sense when I'm with you~   
Like everything that's green, girl, I need you,"   
Lima smiled up at her boyfriend gently as she listened to the song.   
"But its more than one and one makes two,   
You put aside the math and the logic of it,   
Gotta know you're wanted, too."   
Gohan tightened his hold on her slightly and lifted her, twirling her around in the air, while she laughed.   
"Cause I wanna wrap you up, wanna kiss your lips, I  
Wanna make you feel wanted,   
And I wanna call you mine, wanna hold your hand forever, and never let you forget it   
Yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted."   
Lima closed her eyes as she felt tears forming and leaned in to Gohan's chest.  
"Anyone can tell you you're pretty,"   
Gohan gently placed his hand on her face and lifted it up, looking her in the eyes.   
"And you get that all the time, I know you do,   
But your beauty's deeper than the makeup,   
And I wanna show you what I see tonight   
When I wrap you up, wanna kiss your lips, I   
Wanna make you feel wanted,   
And I wanna call you mine, wanna hold your hand forever, and never let you forget it   
Yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted,"   
Lima laughed and closed her eyes again, briefly looking down at the floor before back up to Gohan's face.   
"As good as you make me feel,   
I wanna make you feel better,   
Better than your fairytales,  
Better than your best dreams,   
You're more than everything I need,"   
Gohan smiled and ran a thumb across her cheek, leaning down to her ear and singing along with the song.   
"You're all I ever wanted, all I ever wanted."   
He took her hands again and they started to dance around the room slower, squeezing each other's hands.   
"And I just wanna wrap you up," Gohan kept singing, pulling an arm away from her hand and turning her with the other, wrapping an arm around her waist and giving it a squeeze.   
"Wanna kiss your lips," while he sang, he leaned down and placed a small kiss to her lips.   
"I, wanna make you feel wanted,   
And I wanna call you mine, wanna hold your hand forever," he placed his hands back in her's.   
"And never let you forget it,   
Yeah I, wanna make you feel,"   
He leaned in close to her face, lips hovering just above her's.   
"Wanted...." he placed his hands on her cheeks, thumbs pushing her hair back, caressing her face.   
"You'll always,   
Be wanted."   
He leaned down a centimeter and pressed his lips to Lima's.   
She returned the kiss immediately, placing her hands in his hair, fingers curling into the black locks.   
The kiss was light, but they could both feel it was full of love.   
Lima pulled back after a minute, opening her eyes, still somewhat full of tears.   
She laughed and placed her face into the side of Gohan's neck, her arms wrapping around his torso. "Gohan..."   
The black-eyed teen hugged her by her waist. "Lima."   
"That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me." She lifted her head up and placed kisses all over his face.   
He laughed, his nose crunching up when he did.   
The music had stopped, the only sound being the low hum coming from the speakers.   
The noise stopped as they were turned off.  
Bulma came from the next room over. "I think that's enough for tonight. Enough to light the spark, you know?" She winked at them.   
Lima smiled shyly and turned her eyes to the floor.   
"Don't look now, but I think we've had an audience the whole time," Gohan said.   
"Huh?" Lima looked up and over towards the door.   
Her blush darkened when she saw the rest of the Z fighters standing in the doorway.   
"Don't encourage them to do anything inappropriate, Bulma!" ChiChi said. "They're too young for that."   
Bulma gave her a smirk and walked over to her. "I didn't say anything about that. I just said it'd be enough to get things going. And besides, what's wrong with teenagers having sex as long as they're safe about it?"   
"Mother, they just started dating earlier today," Trunks told her.  
"Yeah but clearly they're not shy on kissing."   
"Those things are completely different," Yamcha said.   
"Thank you!" ChiChi exclaimed. She turned to Gohan and Lima. "That was very cute to watch, though."   
Vegeta growled. "Enough of the sap. When are you all going home?"   
"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled at him.   
ChiChi glared at the prince and opened her mouth to say something, but Goku placed a hand on her shoulder.   
"It's alright, Bulma! We should get going now anyways. Right, ChiChi?"   
The Ox Princess sighed. "You're right." She turned her gaze to the two teens. "Gohan, Lima, would you go find Goten and bring him back here so we can go home?"   
Gohan nodded and glanced over to Lima. "Bet I can find him first," he challenged with a smile.   
"You're on!" Lima responded, turning and running in the direction Goten and Trunks went after dinner.   
Laughing, Gohan followed close behind her.   
ChiChi watched the two disappear, smiling warmly. "They're so cute together."   
"Something tells me they're good for each other, too," Tien said.   
Piccolo looked away from the hallway and to the far wall. "I don't think she will, but if she hurts him, she'll have to deal with me."   
Lima ran down the hallway, stopping and checking every door she came across, laughing the whole time.   
"Gotcha!" Gohan exclaimed, catching her at the end of the hallway they were in, locking his arms around her waist.   
The green-eyed Saiyan turned her head and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I knew you'd get me."   
Her boyfriend gave her a squeeze. "You give up on the search?"   
She narrowed her eyes, a determined grin coming across her face. "Never."   
She broke out of his hold and quickly turned around the corner, down another hallway.   
Gohan laughed and followed her. "I can do this all night."   
"Me too!" She said, opening a closet door. "There you are!"   
The teen boy walked behind her, looking over her shoulder. In the closet, Goten and Trunks were sitting on the floor with toys all around them.   
"Time to go, kiddo," Gohan said.   
"Awww!" Goten pouted.   
"No fair!" Trunks whined.   
Lima bent over and picked up the youngest demi-Saiyan. "Yeah, I know, it sucks when playtime is over. But maybe you can play some more tomorrow?"   
The 6-year old puffed out his cheeks. "Okay."   
The girl Saiyan turned and walked down the hallway, glancing over her shoulder. "Goodnight, Trunks."   
"Night, kid," Gohan smiled down at him and followed his girlfriend.   
"Night," Trunks muttered, collecting the toys in his arms.   
As they walked back down the hallways, Goten closed his eyes and rested his head against Lima's chest, drifting off to sleep.   
She giggled. "Is he always this cute when he sleeps?"   
"Yeah, before he starts moving around and kicking," Gohan answered.   
She laughed again, keeping it quiet so Goten wouldn't wake up.   
They stepped back into the room they left the rest of the group in, walking up to ChiChi and Goku.   
ChiChi smiled at the sight of her sleeping 5-year-old and pushed his hair back, pressing a kiss to his forehead.   
The Son family said their goodbyes and they got into their car, Gohan and Lima sitting in the back with a sleeping Goten between them.   
On the ride back, Lima looked unseeingly out the window, caught up in her thoughts.   
[I told them who dad was, and they didn't even think about hurting me! And I told them I'm trans, and they're okay with it! Usually, telling people that is really dangerous, but they accepted me! I can't believe it!]   
Before she knew it, the car came to a complete stop.   
"We're home," ChiChi announced, turning the car off and stepping out.   
Goku yawned and stretched his arms over his head, getting out of the car.   
Gohan gently took Goten into his arms and got out of the car.   
Lima got out and they all headed towards the door to their home.   
"I just wanted to say thanks again. For everything, really, but especially accepting my gender. It.. really means a lot to me," Lima broke the silence of the still night.   
Goku opened the door and smiled wide at her. "Of course we accept you, Lima. It's your identity. Who are we to tell you how you feel?"   
She smiled and looked at the ground. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear someone say that to me."   
Gohan kissed her cheek. "Well your waiting is over now."   
Lima nodded, keeping her eyes on the ground.   
"You have a new family and a big group of friends, now, and we all accept you for who you are," ChiChi smiled down at her from inside the doorway.   
Lima laughed once, lifting a hand and wiping the moister from her eyes. "Okay," she said with a tight voice.   
Gohan shifted, holding Goten on his hip and used his free hand to take one of Lima's. He stepped inside the house, pulling her with him.   
Goku walked in after them, closing and locking the door.   
The super Saiyan teen cupped the other teen's chin with his hand, lifting her head.   
"I love you." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips.   
She returned it without hesitation, resting a hand on the back of his neck.   
They parted after a second, both not wanting to get into a make-out session at the moment.   
"I love you too," Lima said, looking into Gohan's eyes.   
"And I'm the luckiest person alive because of that," he said.  
She giggled, averting her gaze from his. "Come on, let's go to bed," she pointed to the clock on the wall. "It's 11:30."   
"Wow, we were at the party for that long?" Gohan asked in disbelief. "Huh, I guess time does fly when you're having fun. Especially with a cute girl."   
"Don't make me blush," she whispered, placing a peck on his lips. "Goodnight, Gohan."   
"Goodnight, Lima," he said after returning the kiss.   
Both teens retreated to their rooms, Gohan setting Goten down and changing clothes before hopping in, and Lima changing into a nightgown and closing the blinds over her window so she couldn't see the moon, before laying down in bed and falling asleep.


End file.
